Other Merchandise
This article covers the other merchandise from Happy Tree Friends Fanon. This consists of shirts, accessories, and the like. Figurines, toys, books, and DVDs have their own respective category and article. Shirts *Gray shirt with the Happy Tree Friends Fanon logo in 8-bit style. *Light blue shirt with a picture of Toad. *Gray shirt with pictures of Pierce, each with various poses. *Blue shirt with a picture of a scene from The Little World of a Lion. *Green shirt with a picture of Robo Star and the captions: Scarf Face. *Brown shirt with a picture of Boomer. The writing beside him reads: School Is No More. *Blue shirt with a picture of Trippy, Hyper, Cornelius, Binky, Superspeed, and Neena looking up. *Dark gray shirt with a picture of Guddles above the caption: Red Like Blood. *Pale blue shirt with a picture of a 1-5 scale (higher number means more pain). Each number of the scale is represented by a head of Hippy. *Gray shirt with a picture of Zekey, Ski Patrol style. *Yellow shirt with a picture of Zachary smiling. *Pink shirt with a picture of Foxy above the caption: Hydrophobe. *Dark brown shirt with a picture of Chompy almost stepping on a nail. *Dark gray shirt with a picture of Croaky, Ski Patrol ''style. *Gray shirt with a picture of Howdy pointing his gun to the viewer. *Light blue shirt with a picture of Nuggy above the caption: '''Nerdy and Proud'. *Black shirt with a picture of Kendall sticking her tongue out. *Pink shirt with a picture of Claws glaring. *Black shirt with a picture of Seth about to slip on a banana peel. *Black shirt with a picture of Samantha with the captions: Young and Dangerous. *Gray shirt with a picture of Satcoon trying to pick up a money bag, which is placed on a bear trap. *Gray shirt with a picture of Puffy looking to his right. The color surrounding him is red. *Pink shirt with a picture of a cupcake with Candys' head on it. *Gray shirt with a picture of Devious having his hand cut off. The caption below him reads: Every Villain Is (a) Loser. *Green shirt with a picture of Bella being angry. *Brown shirt with a picture of Sir Gron holding a bomb. *Dark blue shirt with the Happy Tree Friends Fanon logo. *Gray shirt with a picture of Brushy looking at a zombified chick. *Black shirt with a picture of Raymond, 8-bit style. *Brown shirt with a picture of Lil' Raccoon and Taily, which look 3D block-like. *Dark blue shirt with a picture of Fiora with half of her skin gone. The captions read: Red and Blue. *Purple shirt with a picture of Cloudy about to stick her fork into an electric outlet. *Black shirt with a picture of Crafty being curious. The caption below her reads: Curious Crafty. *Red shirt with a picture of Tussles smashing his head to the ground while trying to kick a ball. *Green shirt with a picture of Freezy. Her name is shown below her. *Dark ochre shirt with a picture of Flicky holding an apple while sitting under a tree. *Black shirt with nine small portraits consisting of Jacky, Juicey, Avy, Talon, Flyy, Gogle, Gilly, Feathers, and Onefeather sorted into a 3x3 square. The caption below the pictures reads: Birds Are Dominating. *Dark blue shirt with a picture of Freaky accidentally kicking Wiggles' head off its body. *Brown shirt with a picture of Monsterball with a safety pin on one of his eyes. The captions below him read: Can You See It? *Dark yellow shirt with a picture of Flawing punching. The caption below him reads: Fighting Spirit. *Pale orange shirt with a picture of a pile of intestines. *Black shirt with a picture of Flipper. The caption below him reads: Heh. *Black shirt with a picture of Naz holding her cap. The writing beside her reads: How About No? *Brown shirt with a picture of Senior jumping. *Green shirt with a picture of flipped out Copycat holding up a huge bomb colored like a basketball. *Light blue shirt with a picture of RayTube pointing to his right. The writing beside him reads: Pointing It Out. *White shirt with a picture of Snappy. His name is written below him. *White shirt with a picture of Rock having her rear's skin ripped off by a puppy. *White shirt with a picture of Scoopy sitting. *White shirt with a picture of Rip wearing a tie. The captions read: Rip for President. No More Ripping Off. *White shirt with a picture of a canned meat with Kibble on it. His name becomes the name of the product. *White shirt with a picture of Sapphire breaking her teeth due to biting a candy. The writing beside her reads: Bite Sized. *White shirt with a picture of Lary and Mary. The captions read: Team Lary & Mary. *White shirt with a picture of Venue having her wings broken. The captions read: Breaking Wing. *Pink shirt with a picture of Muddles impaled by arrows. *Light blue shirt with a picture of a soda can with Plushy on it. *White shirt with a picture of Pranky having his eye impaled by a pencil. The captions read: I Don't See It Funny. *White shirt with a picture of Oswald peeking from a hole. *White shirt with a picture of Savaughn being angry. The writing beside him reads: Be Responsible. *White shirt with a picture of Rex having his body cut in half by his jumping rope. The caption above him reads: Rex-ercise. *White shirt with a picture of Liftelle, Shiftette, and Webb smiling while falling. *Yellow shirt with a picture of Baldy. The caption below him reads: Shaved. *Black shirt with the Aussie Outback Friends logo. *Gray shirt with a picture of Stacy pointing her spray bottle at the viewer. *Black shirt with a picture of Enya. *Dark blue shirt with the Happy Tree Fans logo. *White shirt with a picture of a carrot. *White shirt with a picture of a heart with the word "Love" on it. *Green-brown shirt with the Happy Tree Friends Fanon logo, which has some blood dripping from it. *Light blue shirt with a picture of Smith. The caption below him reads: Stiff Wall. *White shirt with a picture of Barns sticking out his tongue. The caption above him reads: Team Barns. *Green-brown shirt with Mastylo using his jetpack and aiming down with his blaster. With a caption below him that reads: You're mine! Accessories iPhone Cases The following pictures are shown on each available case: *Ale with a safety pin on her eye on a red background. *Tarsy has part of his head cut off, Hatchy has no eyes (leaving only his eye sockets), and Josh has his tongue cut off. All three are on a gray background. *Gothy, Torn, and Pudgy falling from the sky. All three are shown in Ski Patrol ''style. *A picture based on one of the HTFF wallpapers, though it features different characters (Snooty, Cranky, Emily, Kit-Kat, Naples, Capture, Otus, Marshmallow, and Isabella). *Ahoy looking to his right while standing on a red background. *Fungus in 8-bit style on a black background. *Richie being angry on a black background. *Culu sitting near an electric outlet on a black and yellow background. *Wrinkles walking with a pair of scissors, about to slip on a banana peel. The background is colored black and blue. *Britton performing an uppercut on a white background. *Jenny smiling on a pink background. *Minttles holding a bomb. The background is black. iPad cases The following pictures are shown on each available case: *Buck, Chuck, Icy, Eggy, Freezer, and Arcticus looking up while standing on a dark blue background. *Multiple pictures of Crazy, Gloomy, and Zizzy on a black background. *Charlie holding a toaster while taking a bath. The background is dark blue. Buttons and Pins *Sickly button *Softy button *Honey button *Cyborg button *Angry Bushy button *Tycoon button *Happy Tree Friends Fanon button Keychains *Pride keychain Hats/Caps *Red and white trucker hat with a picture of two silhouettes that look like Gutsy. Ties *Black tie with a picture of flipped out Kam. Other Mugs The following pictures are shown on each available mug: *Pointy partially submerged in the water, being angry. *Trixie trying to fix a toaster. *Five faces of Fizzles, each with different expressions. *Igloo's body is cut in half, Puffoo's head is cut in half, while Buddy has a sawblade jammed on her head. A writing reads: '''Three in a Row'. *001 frowning. *Food Fight crashing through a wall. *A picture based on one of the HTFF wallpapers, though it features different characters (Hearts, Spade, Clubs, Diamonds, Hearty, Beautiful, Lucky, Bastion, Sparky, Quill, and Hornless). *Chips about to stick his fork into an electric outlet. *A scene from All Work and No Belay. *Platto and the Aussie Outback Friends logo. *Mussell standing on a wooden background. *Vehicle Friends logo. *Lily being curious. The caption below her reads: What. Stamps The following pictures are shown on each available stamp: *Ziggles ripping her tongue off when licking a popsicle. The caption below her reads: Ripped Off. Stickers *Welcome to Happy Tree Friends Land sticker. Category:Merchandise Category:Articles in need of images